Katrina's Story
Katrina’s Story is a version of Katrina’s backstory developed by Lori Cole and Mishel Baker for the unfinished How To Be A Hero Novels. Lori had passed it along to members of a fan development team (Project Katrina). Katrina’s Story Where was Katrina born? I don't think I've ever answered that one. She was born in a city called Wien in the kingdom of Sangerhafen, which is roughly the equivalent of Vienna Austria on our world. She was born beautiful, but very poor. She learned quickly how cruel the world could be, and so she used every skill at her means in order to survive. She hated the feeling that comes from being a penniless woman, and promised herself that she would find a way so that she would never be powerless again. While she was a courtesan, she attracted the attention of a wizard. She learned magic from him. With his sponsorship she went to WIT. However the wizards were conservatice old farts who had a difficult time dealing with a beautiful and very ambitious woman in thier midst. When a demonic invasion threatened the very halls of WIT, Katrina didn't hesitate to use a forbidden destructive ritual that repelled the demons, but also killed several wizards, which is why she was kicked out. She was too ruthless for them. Spurned by WIT when she felt she should have been lauded a hero, she travelled a great deal in search of spells of power. So she had been to Silmaria, but didn't stay long. She met a dark Wizard there who promised her eternal beauty if she followed him. Since that was her first and greatest weapon, she accepted the offer. Too late, she learned the price of eternal beauty was death, and so she became a vampire. It was many years until she found the means to destroy the dark wizard who was her Master Vampire. And so she was amused when Ad Avis sought her out to learn the secrets of eternity. Despite the fact that Ad Avis obviously despised women, he had heard rumors of the dark master of magic, and assumed Katrina was a man. Ad Avis was the sort of man that Katrina had known in the past, and was glad to get even. So she enslaved him with her bite rather than just killing him, and played cruel games with him until she grew tired of him. At which point she let him go, knowing he was bound to her at his death. So no, she didn't willingly turn into a vampire. And she hated being one. To be totally powerless during the daylight hours was abhorent to her. And yet, that became her fate. In terms of age, she died at 26. So that's pretty much Katrina's story. She's been used, and had used others in return. Yet despite all the unhappiness she had in the past, some part of her still believed in love. And that part eventually leads to her redemption. See also *Women of Glory 4: Dark Mistress *Women of Glory 4: Daughter of Darkness *Shady Ladies of Shadows of Darkness *Katrina *Katrina (Hero-U) *By the Shield *Mistress of Darkness Category:Alternate Canon Category:Articles (HTBAH)